jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake/Gallery
Images of Jake. External Galleries Promotional Imagery Jake solo promo.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates promo02.jpg TinkJakeHook-Battle for the Book promo art.png Jake solo promo02.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land promo.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land promo03.jpeg Jake and the Never Land Pirates promo01.jpg Skully&Jakewallpaper.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! promo.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! promo02.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land promo05.png Jake_and_NP_icon.png Jake_and_NP_poster.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land promo04.png Captain Jake and the Never Land promo06.jpeg BattleForTheBook poster.jpg Jake&Tick-Tock -Jake's Buccaneer Blast.jpg|Promotional art of Jake and Tick-Tock Croc for the spin-off series "Jake's Buccaneer Blast" Battle for the book promo.jpg Battle for the book promo03.png Battle for the book promo02.png Jake&Skully-logo.png CaptainJake DisneyJunior 34.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Peter Pan Returns cover art.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates season 3 promo.png Theme parks and other live appearances Jake-Disney Park.jpg Disneydodgers2.jpg Jake Disney Junior Live.jpg Jake_and_Smee.jpg Sharky&Bones-Jake.jpg JakeHookSharky&Bones.JPG Jake&crew-Disney Junior Live.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Jake, Izzy ,Cubby and Skully.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang03.JPG Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg Jake Live.JPG Jake-and-The-Never-Land-Pirate-Band-Downtown-Disney.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Jake & Peter.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg JakeTalkLikeAPirateWeek.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Jake.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-Jake&Sharky&Bones.jpg COLIN FORD&Jake.jpg cameron boyce&Jake.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-Jake&Cubby.jpg disney-junior-live-Jake01.jpg Disneydodgers3.jpg disney-junior-live-on-stage-jake.JPG Jake&crew-Disney Junior Live Onstage.jpg Jake&Cast.jpg JakewithSharky&Bones.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Crew.JPG Jake&crew-disney junior live.jpg Jake&crew-disney junior live02.jpg DavidJakeHook&Smee.jpg Jonathan Morgan & Jake.jpg Jake Disney Junior s Nancy Kanter Disney Junior Rick Rowell.jpg Madison Pettis & Jake05.jpg Madison Pettis & Jake.jpg Madison Pettis & Jake03.jpg Madison Pettis & Jake04.jpg Madison Pettis & Jake02.jpg Leigh-Allyn Baker &Jake02.jpg Leigh-Allyn Baker &Jake01.jpg Adam Wylie & Jake.jpg Loren Hoskins & Jake.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirate Band at the Disney Park01.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirate Band at the Disney Park02.jpg Jake & Jessie Cast02.jpg Jake & Jessie Cast01.jpg Jake&Megan Richie.jpg Kate Finan02.jpg Printed Media Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page02.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book01.jpg Treasure of the TidesBook01.jpg Skipping day page.jpg Pirate Campoutpage01.jpg Pirate Campoutpage02.jpg Battle for the book page02.png Battle for the book page01.png skullycubbyjake-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer02.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer01.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book02.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book01.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates-The Great Never Sea Conquest book.gif Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page04.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page03.jpg Croc takes the cake.jpg After while crocodile.JPG X Marks the Croc!.JPG The Key to Skull Rock book.jpg Jake-The key to Skull Rock page01.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book02.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake&Cubby-The Key to Skull Rock Book.png Groupshot-Save Me, Smee!.jpg HookJake&Cubby-The key to Skull Rock book.png Jake&crew with Hook-The Key to Skull Rock book.png Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock book.png Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock book02.png Jake&crew-Ahoy, Izzy!.jpg IzzyJakeHook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake&crew-Surfin' Turf book02.png Jake&crew-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake Saves Bucky book07.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book06.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book05.jpg Pirate Island-First Look and Find book.jpg Surhf in turf01.jpg Surhf in turf02.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-All hands on Hook.jpg JakeSkully&Tick-Tock Croc-RockTheCroc.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book.jpg Captain Jake - The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Hook&Smee-Save Me, Smee!.png Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page01.png Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent's Favorite Fables-page0.jpg Marina&Jake-Surfin' Turf book.png App Shopper- Disney Junior Magazine page.jpg Geyser Gulch-X Marks the Croc!.png IzzyJakeSkully&Tick-Tock Croc-RockTheCroc.png Pirate Tales.jpg Save Me, Smee page.jpg The Pirate Games page03.png The Pirate Games page01.png Croc Takes the Cake02.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page02.png The Great Never Sea Conquest page01.png Groupshot- after a while crocodile.jpg Dragon-Jake Saves Bucky page.png Merchandise Jake-and-Never-Land-Pirates-Pirate-Packs.jpg W5260-Jake-and-Never-Land-Pirates-Pirate-Packs-d-1.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates plushs.png LEGO-Duplo-10512-Jakes-Treasure-Hunt.jpg LEGO-Duplo-10514-Jakes-Pirate-Ship-Bucky.jpg Jake_and_the_Never_Land_Piratesfigures.jpg Jake_bedset.jpg Jake_playdoh.jpg Jake_bags.jpg Jake_and_the_neverland_pirates figures.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-figures.jpg Jake Clock.jpg Jake Toy Camera.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Collapsible Finger Puppets.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Ornament.jpg Jake Pull Back Toy.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page01.jpg Jake & The Neverland Pirates - Who Shook Hook The Game.jpg Jake-T shirt.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates Markers.jpg Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates Toddler Boy's Tee.jpg Crayola-colouring-and-activity-pad-jake-and-the-neverland-pirates.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-body-toddler-t-shirt-5.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates Treasure Hunt-T-Shirt.jpg Jake-T shirt12.jpg Jake-T shirt09.jpg Jake-T shirt11.jpg Jake-T shirt10.jpg Jake Duplo.jpg Hook's Treasure Cave.jpg LEGO-DUPLO-Jake-Peter-Pans-Visit-10526-Building-Toy-0-0.jpg LEGO-DUPLO-Jake-Beach-Racing-10539-Building-Toy-0-0.jpg JakeHookCroc.jpg Fisher Price Jake &Flynn.jpg Soaring-seas-pirate-ship.jpg Jake sail-n-roll.jpg Sailwagon.jpg ST2567.jpg Captain Jake.jpg Captain-Jake-Neverland-Pirates-Mighty-Colossus.jpg Captain_Jake_-_The_Great_Never_Sea_Conquest 4.jpg Captain_Jake_-_The_Great_Never_Sea_Conquest 3.jpg Captain_Jake_-_The_Great_Never_Sea_Conquest 2.jpg Jake-Mystery of the Mighty Colossus.JPG Jake Character Fan.jpg Jake's Mini-Sub.jpg Fisher Price-Submarine-Bucky.jpg Jakes-pirate-rock-guitar.jpg Jake's Skull Phone.jpg Treasure Snatcher Jake.jpg Captain jake &Peter figure.jpg Captain Jake compass.jpg Captain jake figure.jpg Jake-super-creatures.jpg Captain jake plush.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Figure.jpg Captain Jake Backpack.jpg Disney-jake-the-neverland-pirates-rc-skate-board.jpg Jake's Lost Stroy Quest.png Hook&Jake-Super Pirate Powers.png A Treasure for Mama Hook.jpg Jake - Rainbow Wand Color Quest.jpg Jake's Lost Stroy Quest02.jpeg Shark Ship front.jpg Shark Ship back.jpg Disney Jr. CAPTAIN JAKE and the NEVERLAND PIRATES wall sticker.jpg Disney Captain Jake - Group Poster.jpg Puttin' Pirates.jpg Bedtime Treasure Hunt.jpg Bucky's Never Sea Hunt.jpg Jake's Heroic Race.jpg JakeNever Land Games.jpg Mecha sword Super Pirate Powers.jpg Plundering Pup.jpg JAKE And The Neverland Pirates - Golden Pirate Pumklin Patch.jpg Jake's Treasure Hunt game.jpg Jake&Flow-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game.jpeg JAKE And The Never Land Pirates- The Great Pirate Pyramid.jpg Jake&Izzy-JakeNever Land Games.jpg groupshot - Jake's Heroic Race - Jake's.jpg Jake's Treasure Hunt game02.jpeg Bucky's Halloween Haunt02.jpg Bucky's Halloween Haunt01.jpg Jake's Jungle Groove game.jpg jakes-treasure-trek.jpeg Jakes-treasure-trek02.jpeg Jakes-treasure-trek03.jpeg Jakes-treasure-trek01.jpeg Jakes-treasure-trek04.jpeg Jake's Never Land Shapes and Patterns01.jpg Jake's Never Land Shapes and Patterns02.jpg Golden squid-Jake And The Never Land Pirates Neverland Rescue Games.jpg Us-ipad-3-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Us-ipad-2-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Us-ipad-1-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Jake's Treasure Trek icon.png Pirates Captains' Compas.jpg Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp04.jpeg Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp06.jpg Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpeg Jake&crew- go bananas.jpg Jake- go bananas.jpg Groupshot-Izzy's Flying Adventure.jpeg Treasure Chest Game.jpg Super pirate powers.jpg Jake&Bucky-Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpeg Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpg Jake&crew-Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpg Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpeg Category:Character Galleries